Fourtris Fluff
by Danifangirl101
Summary: Just a fluffy no-war fourtris story! Will include willstina, urlene and sheke!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy this story! I unfortunately do not pretend to be Veronica Roth, so I don't own divergent or the characters!**

TRIS POV

I wake up to the familiar words "fear god alone" on the wall. I sigh. Tobias and I have been dating for the past few months and I love him so much. He seems to always know exactly what I need but never ever pities me.

I feel the bed shift next to me signalling that he's awake. I got my own apartment after the choosing ceremony, but Tobias and I have nightmares a lot, and after a while of trudging to each other's rooms in the middle of the night, we decided to basically live together in his apartment. We haven't, you know done anything yet because of my fear but he respects my choices and that's why I love him.

"Morning gorgeous", I hear from his side of the bed. I flip over so I'm facing him, blushing. He slept in sweats and no shirt, giving me a perfect view of his sculpted abs. When I finally tear my eyes away from his body, he is smirking at me. "Enjoying the view?" He winks.

"Maybe", I say cheekily. He smiles and pulls me to him, kissing me softly. Too soon, he pulls away and whispers against my lips,

"Well, I definitely am". Tobias insists that I'm pretty, but I don't believe him. I'm skinny and average as it gets and he's a god. It will never make sense to me why he chose me, the small abnegation girl. I shake my head at him and he gives me a look, but dismisses it. "I like seeing you in my shirts," he tells me. I slept in a shirt of his, but it's so big in me that it reaches my knees. I blush once again and he touches my cheek as he leans in to kiss me. I will never get used to the fire I feel whenever he touches me. His lips fit perfectly with mine in a simple rhythm and my hands loop around his neck while he pulls me closer, leaving his hands on my waist. I feel his tongue on my bottom lip, asking for entrance when I pull away, breathless.

"We should probably get up now", I say, not really wanting it to stop. He looks disappointed but nods and rolls out of bed towards the bathroom to shower. Right as he gets there, I whisper the most important word of the day in his ear.

"Later".

**********************PAGE BREAKY***************************

Tobias and I walk hand and hand to the cafeteria. We sit at our usual table with Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna and Lynn. I start nibbling on my muffin uncomfortably because all of the couples at the table are currently making out. Lynn looks pretty unimpressed. "Can you guys watch it with the PDA please!",she screams. Seeming as if they just noticed us, the three couples break away and look at us.

"Ooh! Look who decided to show up! What have you guys been doing?", says Christina, wiggling her eyebrows. I blush furiously.

"Nothing worse than what you guys were all just doing", says Tobias in his "instructor Four" voice, effectively ending the conversation.

"Welcome, ten!" Says Uriah enthusiastically. Everyone looks at him strangely. "Ya know, because six plus four equals ten?" He says in a matter of fact voice. I just roll my eyes at him. He's so weird.

"Anyway," says Zeke, trying to get the attention off of his embarrassing brother, "truth or dare party at my place at 9:00." The table nods enthusiastically. We love that game. I check my watch.

"Oh crap! I have to get to the tattoo parlour in five minutes!" I say. "I'll see you guys later!" I peck Tobias on the lips.

"Want to come to lunch with me?", he says.

"Sure. See you then!" I walk to the pit. At the choosing ceremony, I chose to train initiates with Tobias, but I only do that for a few weeks, so I chose to work at Tori's tattoo parlour also, because I was never allowed to be artistic as a child. I walk in right on time. "Hey Tori!" I yell when I get there. "Hi!", she says when I see her. "I think you are ready to start working on actual patients now.", she tells me. Up until now, I have been working on plastic arms and legs.

"Really?" I exclaim.

"Yup. In fact, your first customer is already here," she says, walking to the front of the store. She comes back with Tobias in tow. When I see him, he winks at me.

"You know this will be my first time actually doing a tattoo on a real person, right?", I tell him. He nods.

"I trust you." I smile. He shows me the sketch that he drew for the tattoo and takes his shirt off to show me where he wants it. Then he sits back and closes his eyes as I get to work. It is very hard to concentrate on my work because 1. He isn't wearing a shirt, and 2. Every time he cringes, I feel bad and try to be gentler. After about an hour, the words "4 + 6= love" are written on his chest, over his heart. Tori tells me that I can have the rest of the day off, so I clean up the needles and leave with Tobias, insisting that I will take the tattoo out of my pay check. He just shakes his head. Suddenly, he pulls me around a corner and pushes me against the wall. "I love you, you know that right?", he says in a sincere voice. I nod, brushing my lips against his.

"I love you too," I say, kissing him softly. He smiles into the kiss. Without warning, he hauls me over his shoulder and runs like a madman through the pit, to our apartment. When we get there, he throws me on the bed. I'm laughing as he starts tickling me and I beg him to stop. Finally, he does and we fall into a heap on the bed for a nap.

**A/N: So there you have it! Chapter one! I hope you enjoyed and please review to tell me what you think.**

**Love ya!**

**Dani**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2! Unfortunately, I am still not Veronica Roth. :( #workinonit. Some of this chapter will be in Tobias' POV. Enjoy! Xoxo Dani**

TOBIAS POV

I wake up to see Tris sleeping soundly next to me. She looks so young and relaxed when she sleeps, and I watch her sleep any time I get the chance, not in a creepy way, but because I get to see her in her most raw state.

Tris doesn't seem to know how gorgeous she is. She insists that she doesn't deserve me because she's a "skinny little abnegation girl". But obviously, I know better. She is so strong and she is the kindest, smartest and bravest person I've ever met, not to mention how selfless she really is. It's me who doesn't deserve her; I'm so broken and battered emotionally, I can't believe she would pick me. She is also extremely attractive, contrary to her own beliefs. I've seen the way men look at her in the pit, the jealousy in their eyes, and although it outrages me, I can see where they're coming from. Her hair is beautiful, her blue-grey eyes demand attention and her petite figure makes her cute while still being obviously strong. She has a six pack for gods sake! I'm just waiting for the day I get to see her in a bikini...

She starts to stir just as our alarm goes off that we set to be on time for Zeke's party, but I'm too zoned out thinking about her to turn it off. She giggles at my expression (I also love her laugh, it sounds like wind chimes in the wind) and turns it off herself.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She says while trying to untangle her bed head hair.

"I was just thinking about you, and how gorgeous and brave and selfless you are," I say casually. Her face turns red and she looks down. She is very shy about compliments, coming from an abnegation household. Her blush makes me melt every time I see it. I may sound really mushy, but according to Tris, I need to let my emotionless mask down at least around her, so I do. This is what she gets: lovesick teenager.

I decide it's time to get ready for the party, so I hop in the shower. A few minutes later, when I emerge from the shower, I dress in a black t-shirt and jeans and run a comb through my hair. Through the bathroom door, I can hear Tris singing. She has a really nice voice, smooth and soothing.

I step out of the bathroom, about to comment on her singing when I see her. My jaw drops. She is wearing a knee length black dress that flares out at her waist with a cutout in the back. Her heels make her about 3" taller and her hair falls in loose waves around her face. It's pretty long now, it almost reaches her waist. She is wearing black eyeliner that makes her eyes pop and simple pink lipstick. She looks _hot._

I can't think of anything to say, so I just manage a "wow". She smiles at me. I walk over and pull her to me, kissing her jaw, her neck, her lips. She sighs quietly. "You look ravishing," I tell her, making her blush.

"We should probably get going," she says, and I nod, taking her hand. It's a short walk to Zeke's place, and we don't talk too much. We just enjoy the warmth of each other's hand and revel in their presence. By the time we reach the hallway that Zeke's apartment is on, we can already hear the music and smell the alcohol. Tris' nose wrinkles up. I know she hates the smell. We don't bother knocking, we know no one would hear it anyway, so we just open the door and walk into the sea of bodies. I hear Tris say something about finding Christina and I tell her that I am going to get a beer.

***********LET THERE BE A PAGE BREAK***************

TRIS POV

Zeke stands on a chair and says "ANYBODY WHO I DON'T KNOW PERSONALLY GET OUT". The crowds of drunk people stumble out of the apartment. Then we are left with our regular group of friends.

"Candor or Dauntless time! Regular rules, if you choose not to do a dare or a truth, you must remove a piece of clothing, no shoes or socks counted! Oh, and I'm starting, because it's my apartment." We nod. "William, my friend, C or D?" Will glares at him for calling him William.

"I'll take a dare, thanks," he says. We all shake our heads in alarm. Zeke's dares are the worst. Zeke laughs.

"I'll give you an easy one to start, Willy. I dare you to sit on Lynn's lap for the next 3 rounds," he says deviously. Will looks from Lynn to Christina for a minute before deciding that it wasn't worth losing his shirt for. The look on Lynn's face makes everyone laugh. Even Tobias cracks a smile. As Lynn fumes under him, Will continues the game.

"Four, truth or dare?" He asks. I know he will say dare. He rarely says truth because he doesn't want to reveal things about his past.

"Truth," he says, surprising me. Will thinks about it.

"Tell us your honest opinions of everyone in this room," he says finally. Tobias nods. "Will, you're brave but still a bit eruditely." He frowns. "Lynn, you are really grumpy all the time, kinda like me, I wonder about you. Christina, you are definitely upbeat, too much for me and very annoying sometimes, but I think you're good for Tris." She just shrugs. "Marlene, you're pretty fun and risky, I like that, but not that tough or rough like me or Lynn. Uriah, I don't even know dude. I think you need help." We all laugh at that one and Uriah pouts but is laughing too. "Shauna, I don't know you that well, but you seem okay and are obviously REALLY into Zeke." She blushes and Zeke smiles smugly. "Zeke, you're my best friend and also probably need help." His smile falters for a second as we laugh. "And Tris, you don't know how beautiful and awesome in every way you are and need to figure out how much you mean to me, because I care about you more than anything I have ever had in my life." He says it softly to me, and those few words almost made me cry. I hugged him while Christina "awwed".

"Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?" Tobias asks.

"Dare," she says.

"I dare you to lick Uriah's toe," he says with evilness in his voice. Marlene looks horrified but complies and pulls off Uriah's sock. As she sticks out her tongue out, Uriah cringes away with disgust written all over his face. He squeals when her tongue touches his foot and they both sit back down with distasteful looks on their faces.

TOBIAS POV

That was a good dare. Marlene regains her composure and says "Tris, what'll it be?"

"Dare," she decides.

Marlene doesn't have to think before stating "you. Four. Closet. Seven minutes." I shrug as she grabs my hand and heads for the closet, but inside I am absolutely giddy in anticipation of being alone with her. Zeke tells us that the seven minutes have started and I waste no time in kissing her. Her hands run up my chest and rest around my neck, playing with the hair there while mine rest on her hips. Her lips taste like cherries and cinnamon. She pushes me against the wall if the closet and runs her tongue along my bottom lip. I decide to tease her a bit and don't let her in right away. She groans my name in her faux angry voice and I chuckle, letting her in. Her tongue explores my mouth and she wraps her leg around me. Just then, Zeke explodes into the closet, almost breaking the door off its hinges in the process. Tris practically jumps off me and I laugh, patting down my hair. Zeke gives us a knowing look and I shrug.

*******************OOPS THE PAGE BROKE!*********************

By the end of the game, most people are drunk and in their underwear.

"Tris and I are gonna go home now," I say to Zeke. "Thanks for the party!" I grab her hand and we walk back to the apartment. She changes into one of my shirts while I put on some sweats and take off my shirt. She snuggles into my chest and quickly falls asleep. Soon, I do too to the rhythm of her breathing. It's been a long day.

**There's chapter two! This ones a bit longer and I think it's better. Remember to keep reviewing to tell me what you think! **

**Love ya!**

**Dani 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So sorry for not updating sooner! Btw thank you sushibear6949 for your lovely review. It means a lot! This is mostly a filler chapter, but there will be lots of fluff for you! Enjoy! **

**~Dani**

TRIS POV

I wake up and look around groggily. It's around 9:00, and Tobias and I have the day off. I feel Tobias' arms tighten around me and then pull me closer, signalling that he's awake. I snuggle into his chest for a moment before he says, "how would you like to take a relaxing day off in bed with me?". I smile.

"I would do anything with you, but snuggling together doesn't seem too bad to me," I tell him. This time it's his turn to smile. He nods and leans in to kiss me. At that moment, I don't care that I have morning breath and that I stink and haven't brushed my hair. In fact, I don't notice anything accept that he is about to kiss me.

It is a soft, slow kiss, filled with love and admiration and anticipation of spending the day together. The kind of kiss that makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I pull him closer. His hands rest on my waist.

When we are out of breath, we pull away, only to look into each other's eyes with a look of love. I sigh contentedly.

"How about I get us breakfast and you shower and change? Unless you want to stay in my shirt, which I really wouldn't mind...", he says. I laugh.

"Sounds good. And you'll have to see what I wear when you get back, won't you?", I say cheekily as he gets out of bed. He winks and lets out a low chuckle when he sees me staring at his defined abs. He throws on a shirt and heads out the door to get us breakfast from the pit. Once he's gone, I head into the bathroom to shower. As the warm water runs down my back, I stop to think about how much I love Tobias. I can't believe I got so lucky. He is the most selfless, brave, strong and considerate boyfriend I could have asked for. After a few minutes, I get out and wrap myself in a towel. I decide to go "au natural" with no make up, my hair in a messy bun and wearing one of his shirts and some sweats. I don't feel the need to wear fancy clothes and tons of make up to impress Tobias. I know that 1. He loves me no matter what and 2. He prefers me without them anyway.

Just then, I hear the door open and I walk out to greet him. "Hi, Toby," I say happily, knowing he hates that nickname.

"Hi trissy," he retorts. I frown. He looks me up and down, smiling at my choices. "You look beautiful," he says earnestly. I blush and look down.

"You know I'm not. Don't lie," I say quietly. Tobias just shakes his head.

"When will you get it? When will you see?", he says, exasperated. I cock my head to the side.

"See what?"

He looks me straight in the eyes and says, "how beautiful you are." I try to argue, but he cuts me off. "You don't notice the way guys look at you. They would come and hit on you if I wasn't there. I see where they're coming from, too. You don't understand how lucky I am. You are beautiful. You are gorgeous. Never doubt that."

I am almost in tears. But instead of crying, I just hug him like my life depends on it. "I like that you don't wear make up and fancy clothes around me. I think you are so, so beautiful right now," he says into my hair. "Now, you look hungry. Let's eat." He sets the tray down. He brought muffins, orange juice and, of course, dauntless cake.

"No cake for breakfast, Toby," I tell him, smacking his hand that is reaching for the cake. He fake pouts and puts it in the fridge. I sit on his lap to eat breakfast, and once we're done, we walk hand in hand back to the pit to drop off our tray.

When we're back at the apartment, he throws off his shirt and jumps on the bed, motioning for me to join him. I do, and I snuggle into his chest as I take in his distinctive scent that always makes me feel at home. I reach up my head, and start lightly kissing his neck. I hear him sigh from underneath me. "I have a surprise for you," he says in a sensual voice in my ear. I look up from kissing his neck and lightly kiss his lips before saying,

"Oh, is that so? What is it?" Tobias chuckles because he knows I hate surprises. Instead of telling me what the surprise is, he just leans in and kisses me passionately. This suits me just fine, and I melt into the kiss, getting into a steady rhythm. I feel one of his hands running up and down my side while the other traces the length of my spine, making me shiver. When he's out of breath, he pulls away, but he immediately puts his lips elsewhere, on my neck, my collarbone, my ears, my jaw. I moan in pleasure. Immediately, I blush and turn away as he laughs softly behind me. I feel his hands wrap around my waist and pull me to him.

"You don't have to be embarrassed,"he says in my ear. "I love knowing that I am making you feel good. Plus," he adds, " you have no idea how much that sound just turned me on. I blush again but turn around and kiss him again. I decide to tease him, so I bite his lower lip sensually while I wrap my legs around his waist. His tongue begs for entrance, but I hold off and lightly grind on him. He moans into my mouth and I immediately know what he means about being turned on. I pull away and flop back on the bed, tired from that make out session. Tobias leans down and kisses each of my ravens tenderly. I sigh and rest my head on his chest as he caresses my hair. "happy birthday," he tells me after a minute. "That's the surprise. Happy birthday. You're 17." My jaw drops. Only the parents of kids in abnegation knew their kids birthday.

"How did you find out?" I whisper.

"Not important," he says. "What is important is that you know that your birthday is June 4th **(A/N: see what i did there?:P)**. Now, what would you like for your birthday?"

**I know, it's a weird place to stop, but I have a dance recital to get to, so I will have to end chapter three there. Another big THANKYOU to sushibear6949 for that lovely review. If you would take the time to review, it would mean so much to me.**

**Really sorry for not updating in so long, but it'll be summer vacation soon, so hopefully I will have more time to update this story.**

**Thanks, and remember to keep reviewing and following,**

**Dani :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**Wow. It's been a really long time and I am super sorry : / **

**I have really been pretty lazy and for a while, I lost interest in writing, but NO WORRIES, I am back :)**

**I also had some weird problems with my document platform...**

**PLUS, I have had a little writer's block, and I'm not really sure where I'm gonna go with this story...**

**Anyways, enough with the excuses, on with the story...**

**P.S. because I forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter, let it be known that I am STILL not Veronica Roth, although I still think that would be pretty cool. :P**

TRIS POV

"My birthday? Oh my gosh Tobias!", I scream, throwing my arms around his neck.

He chuckles and says, "you know what else I found out? My birthday is two days after yours, June 6th." I smile and lay back on his chest, totally content.

"What if for those three days, we focus on each other only," I say finally. I can sense him smiling behind me.

"PDA it up. Our friends will get so pissed," he muses. I laugh.

"But keep it a secret that it's our birthdays. I don't want Chris to make a big deal of it and it can be our little secret," I tell him.

Suddenly, he flips me and kisses me fiercely. Between kisses, he says, "I would love that".

As I pull away, I tell him, "we should have lunch now, Toby." He nods and pulls me up. I decide that focusing on each other and the PDA should start now.

TOBIAS POV

As we walk hand in hand toward the cafeteria, I can feel Tris' gaze on me. I look at her from the corner of my eye. The way she is looking at me makes my insides warm and fuzzy. She has a look of love and admiration on her face. The kind of look that we usually reserve for private times in my apartment, because neither of us particularly care for PDA, coming from an abnegation household. But I know that she is taking my statement seriously and "PDAing it up".

The whole way to the cafeteria, I want to kiss her so bad. By the time we're almost at the doors, I can't take the lust and pin her against the wall, kissing her passionately. As I pull away, she giggles. "Sorry, Tris. You're irresistible," I tell her. She blushes.

As we get to the table with our food, the gang knows something's up. Usually, Tris gets right into the conversation at meal times, almost as enthusiastic as Christina. Today, her eyes are carefully trained on me, with a sappy look on her face. Not that I care if it's sappy. It still turns me on.

I feel her grab my hand under the table and turn to smile at her. We have a quiet moment, looking into each other's eyes. The others have stopped talking. In that moment, I love her so much. I grab her ankles and pull them over me so she's sitting in my lap. She grabs food from my plate and pops it in her mouth, a cheeky smile on her face. I fake pout and she pecks a kiss on my lips. The pout fades.

When we're finished lunch, Tris simply waves at our friends and then turns to kiss me sweetly, in the middle of the cafeteria. I kiss back but I'm surprised, considering she doesn't usually enjoy displaying affection publicly.

TRIS POV

The three days continue similarly. The next day, it's Tobias' turn to drive me crazy. When ever he tells me something, it's in my ear with a low, husky, sensual voice. He doesn't stop looking at me like I am a lightbulb and he's a fly. He is constantly touching me, in one way or another; holding hands, his arm around my shoulder, carrying me around. He has also continued to invite me to eat on his lap at meal times and kisses me often.

Let me tell you, I'm pretty sure these were some of the most enjoyable days of our relationship. But by the third day, I miss my friends.

"Morning, toby" I say in the morning. I lean in close to his ear.

"Happy birthday." He sighs and flips me so I'm underneath him and kisses me lightly. He pulls away and I close my eyes. "Can we tone down the PDA today, Tobias?" I say. "Don't get me wrong. I wish you would look at me like that all the time, it drives me crazy. But I miss being with my friends. Plus, your love should be special, not all the time. And you are so tough, you don't want people thinking you're mushy," I add with a wink.

He nods. "I agree. You have been making me melt all week and I love it, but I agree that it needs to stay in private."

For the rest of the day, we act more normal, and our friends seem to notice it.

"So, I think we all need an answer," says Christina at lunchtime, "as to why the two of you literally never tore your eyes away from each other the past few days." Everyone nods.

"I have never seen Four that mushy before," says Zeke. "He's usually kinda into himself and his own toughness, so I never thought I would see him look at _anyone_ like that," he says, earning a laugh from me and a glare from Tobias.

"And you two are _usually _pretty good about PDA, what with Tris being abnegation and all," adds Shauna.

"But the last few days, you two have been so... Gross," says Uriah. "It was sorta out of character."

"Alright! Okay! We get it," I exclaim. I look at Tobias. "Well, this sort of ruins our secret," I say glumly. He seems disappointed but shrugs and nods for me to continue.

"So on Monday, Four found out that it was my birthday," I start, hearing gasps from around the table. I motion for them to be quiet. "His birthday is two days after mine. So, I suggested that we focus on each other only for those three days. I didn't want you guys to make a big deal of our birthdays, so I thought that these three days could be just for us as a couple. He suggested that we 'PDA it up' to annoy you guys, and that was great," I say, looking at him, " but we missed hanging out with you guys, so we are going to keep it in private from now on. So, in other words, if we are in our apartment in these three days, do not disturb," I say jokingly. Tobias chuckles.

There is a moment of silence, and then everyone breaks out in "happy birthday!". I smile.

"Thanks. Four and I are gonna go to our _apartment _now," I say emphasizing on the word. As I'm leaving, I see Christina wiggle her eyebrows at me.

**************AHH THE PAGE BROKE!****************

We get back to the apartment.

"Well," I say suggestively, "we're in private now."

He leans his forehead against mine. "Hmmm, I suppose we are." I can feel his warm breath across my face as he speaks, and the effect is dizzying. He leans in and kisses me passionately, and I return the kiss with full intensity, jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist, my hands in his hair. His tongue darts into my mouth and starts massaging my tongue. I moan into his mouth and feel him snicker under my mouth. I pull away, glare at him and jump down. I start to walk away. Suddenly, I feel his hands around my waist and he is pulling me to him again. Before I can say anything, his mouth is on mine again, but this time, it's a slower, more sweet, loving kiss. I love the feeling of his soft lips on mine, his body pressed against mine. I sigh softly into his mouth. There is nowhere I would rather be than right here, with him.

We kiss for a very long time. After that, we hang around in our apartment together, talking and kissing. I feel so comfortable with Tobias, and time seems to slip away whenever I'm with him.

Soon, Tobias announces that he is going to go get us dinner. I tell him that he can do that while I shower and I will be out by the time he returns. He kisses my cheek and walks out the door. I stand in the doorway smiling like an idiot for a while, thinking about how lucky I am to have him. Then I realize that I should get in the shower if I want to be ready by the time he gets back.

When I get out of the shower, I throw on some sweats and an old T-shirt of Tobias'.

TOBIAS POV

When I return with the food, Tris isn't out of the bathroom, as I expected, so I plop down on the couch and wait for her. Soon enough, she emerges wearing black sweatpants and one of my old shirts, her hair thrown up lazily, still wet. A smile makes it's way across my face as I look at her. She looks so beautiful and I love that she is comfortable without fancy clothes or makeup around me. She looks so good naturally. The first thing I do is get up an envelop her in a bear hug. She giggles and hugs me back.

"I missed you," she says into my shirt. I chuckle.

"I'm sure that 10 minute period was _unbearable_," I say sarcastically.

She looks at me with a hurt look that I can tell is hiding a smile. "You didn't miss me?," she says, fake pouting. Honestly, I did miss her. I misses the warmth of her arms around me, and her smile, and her lips... My thoughts trail off.

"Of course I did, love," I say finally. "I miss you every moment I can't be with you." At this, she smiles and reaches up to kiss me lightly.

"Dinner time," she says against my lips.

Once we finish dinner, I tell her that I am going to change into comfier clothes, too so we can cuddle. She smiles and blows me a kiss as I walk into the bathroom to change.

**Okay, so I know that this is a really strange place to end this chapter, but it's been so long and I really wanted to give you guys **_**something. **_**This chapter is actually pretty long but I will be working on another update this week. Like I said, the writers block:( we shall see how soon I can update. **

**Wow. Such long authors notes on this chapter... :P**

**Thanks for your continued support and patience! **

**~Dani :)**


End file.
